Two Smugglers & Ale
by StarWarsFreakyGeek
Summary: Han and smuggler/con-artist Cami, AKA his best friend (next to Chewbacca of course!) Get into really crazy events. But they have ale, so they may be a bit sane... T for Star Wars language. NO PAIRING! Set six years after ROTS.


**A/N: Hi guys. Lately I've been in an OT mood, and I like to experiment or however you spell it with stories. I apologize for the misspellings because I am on my phone and I have a tiny keyboard. Seriously, I am using my pointer finger right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Cami Jax. Everything else (SW) goes to Disney.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Camri Jax never had patience, nor has she ever had a low temper. Being a con-artist and smuggler, she makes sure she gets what she wants. This smuggler kid is supposed to be a great smuggler who obviously takes a long time getting to the cantina.

A shadowy figure appears, moving foward to the table in the back where a red head is resting her chin on her clothed hand. The rough, tan glove itches her skin, yet she ignores it.

The figure comes out of the dark and a teenager with chesnut hair and a dirty white shirt with black pants and yellow stripes up the sides sits on the opposite side of Cami. This figure could only be described as Han Solo; smuggler.

Cami looked up. Her piercing brown eyes made him feel like she was staring right through him. "Its about time you showed up. I was about to leave."

Han put both his feet up on the table and rested his hands on the back of his head. "Listen–" he said as a droid employee came up to them.

"Excuse me, it is 02400 hours and minors are not allowed past 02400 hours." Its mechanical voice informed.

Cami reached for her blaster and said,"wrong answer." As she shot it. "You were sayin'?"

Han shot a glare at the 18 year old. "Listen, you want the stuff, or did I come here for nothin'?"

Cami gave the sixteen year old a cold, hard stare. "That depends, do ya even have the stuff?"

Han handed her a transparent plastic box. "How much we talkin'?"

She opened the box. Pink and blue and multi-colored beads that were plastic. "What is this junk?" She asked as she picked up a few beads with a disgusted look on her face.

Han rolled his eyes. He grabbed the box and picked up plastic that was holding the beads in. Another row with beautiful colored beads appeared. Dark red, baby blue, navy blue and gold were the colors of the beads.

She gasped. "Is it valuable? At all?" Han shook his head. "Stop playing games Solo. Is it at least a bit valuable?" He shook his head as she smirked. "Awesome."

"Deal?" Han asked.

"Deal." Cami confirmed.

Han looked confused. "Why? Its not valuable at the least."

"See, I'm not _just_ a smuggler, unlike you. I am a con-artist. I could trick people into thinking this is very valuable. They pay me lots, they get nothing valuable in return. That's how con-artists do their job." Cami explained.

Han stood up, holding out his hand. Cami stood up and firmly gripped his hand, shaking it. "Before you go, you wanna check out the Falcon quickley?"

Cami nodded. "Sure. Have ya heard from Chewie yet?"

Han looked at his friend. "I'm supposed to pick him up tomorrow." He answered.

When Cami walked in Han's ship. "Y'know Han, I believe this thing is and always will be a piece of junk."

"She's my junk."

"Well now you have two junks." Cami smirked.

"You can have it." Han said.

"But you _will_ keep it."

Cami looked at Han. "Wanna race?"

"You don't have to asked me!"

Cami went to get her ship. It was burnt and wrecked. "What the—".

Cami frowned, her anger rising. "What the—?"

Han ran to the ship. "Oh you poor thing!" He cried as he inspected the damage.

Cami was on her knees, staring at the ship. "Who would do this?" She mumbled, feeling tears welling up. She blinked, trying to get rid of her tears. _Don't cry._ She thought. _You haven't cried since the beggining of the empire. But you were a twelve year old then! Practically still a child! Stop crying!_ She felt her eyes burn, but the tears didn't spill.

She blinked, and looked at Han. "I'll just get a taxi..."

"You can come with me, if you want."

"Well, thanks. Sure. No problem. What am I saying?" Cami chuckled.

"Maybe later we could race." Han suggested.

Cami laughed. "Yeah. To be completely honest, I wouldn't be suprised if random Jawa's came out of nowhere and picked it up while singing,'yo hihihihihi!' Then they throw it off a cliff."

"Anything can happen on Tatooine."

"Anything." Cami agreed. "At all." She said as she walked into the Falcon.

Han sat in the pilot seat and turned to Cami. "You can get Corellian ale. Mmm. Us Corellians and our ale."

"Nothing comes between us and our ale. Wait." She paused. "You can't have any. You're piloting."

Han froze then started cursing at her in Huttese. But all she could make out of it was "…Schutta!"

She was obviously offended because she started calling him a 'kriffing nerfhearder.' Yet again, everyone called him that.

Cami was on her 5th cup of ale while Han kept getting his drink stolen. "Han, is dangerous, very, very dangerous..." She slurred, grabbing his cup. "Screw it." She took the bottle and chugged.

She poured the ale and poured it in the sink. Next thing Cami would see was darkness.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: Sorry this was short, my battery is almost dead.**

 **Read and review, you know what to do. Constructive critisism is okay but flames are NOT. Bye.**


End file.
